


Steve's Significant Other

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Love Internationally [1]
Category: Flashpoint (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (S02E10), AU (Obviously), BradGarrett, Comfort, Danny is extremely curious about Steve's boyfriend, Established Relationship, Hospitals, M/M, McBraddock, No "Proper" Canon Placement, Possibly OOC, Post-Ki'ilua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Okay, I'm obsessed with this couple for some reason. They deserve another go...Without re-watching every episode, I'm putting this post-Ki'ilua (S02E10)--- - --- -- --- - ---Even though he was patched up on the way, after coming back home to Hawaii Steve is admitted to the hospital.Danny makes a call to his partner's 'mystery man' and finally gets to put a face to "Sam".





	

The Five-0 team knew about Steve's boyfriend. They hadn't met the guy yet, but they did know that he lived in Canada and that his name was Sam. They also knew Sam met Steve in Afghanistan while they were deployed. But other than that, Sam was Steve's mystery man.

Danny didn't care for mysteries concerning his firecracker partner. It was hard enough on his blood pressure to keep the guy in check so he wouldn't blow up a suspect or drive his car off a cliff. Because, of course, Super SEAL very rarely let Danny drive his own car!

Then Jenna turned traitor, which Danny hated even more, and Joe White had to had to smuggle them in and out of North Korea to get Steve back from the hands of the psychopath named Wo Fat. So, like any good friend, Danny took it upon himself to find Sam's number and text him about his boyfriend going through a rough patch and being in the hospital.

"I'll be on the first flight out," was Sam's response.

 

That was ten hours ago and, according to Google, "The total flight duration from Canada to Hawaii is 8 hours, 33 minutes." Naturally, there's the extra time of waiting for a scheduled flight, making sure you've packed everything, airport security, the time for the plane to taxi between the gate and the airport runway...etc...etc...

Danny keeps getting up to pace, then sitting down to bounce his knee, only to get back up to pace again. The others had gone home hours ago, leaving the blonde to keep a look out for Sam on his own. Steve was stuck in the hospital and Danny was going to make things easier for his partner by directing his boyfriend to him as soon as the guy got there. Steve also didn't know that Sam was coming, so Danny was going to have the ability to look the man over first, before relishing in his partner's delight at seeing him.

"Uh, hey, Sam Braddock to see Steven McGarrett? I heard he was admitted earlier today? Or, maybe yesterday? I'm sorry, I've been on a plane for over eight hours and I can't think straight."

Danny's entire body stills at the soft yet rough voice coming from the blonde man at the nurse's station. When he envisioned what Sam looked like...Well, suffice it to say, he was not expecting the timid looking man with the cadence of a womanizer he was currently staring at.

"Sam?" Danny calls out as he approaches the blonde newcomer. The man turns, his grey-blue eyes instantly locking on Danny's. "I'm Detective Danny Williams, Steve's partner, I texted you earlier."

"Right! Danno!" Sam's face lights up as he takes Danny's hand for a firm shake. Danny congratulates himself for not cringing over the fact his partner was calling him by a nickname he wasn't supposed to use while talking with his significant other.

"Steve has told me all about you, man." Sam continues, then his expression sobers as he lets the other blonde's hand go. "How's he doing? What happened?"

"It's a long story that's not really my place to talk about," Danny answer, somewhat apologetic. "What's important is that you're here for Steve. But first," he adds. "Do you need anything? A drink? Food? To use the bathroom? I mean, you don't wanna go in there only to excuse yourself five minutes later."

"That's very considerate of you, Detective Williams, but I'm fine, thank you," Sam answers. "Can I see Steve now?"

"Visiting hours are over," the nurse at the desk interrupts the two blonde's conversation bubble.

"They're a couple, have a heart woman," Danny scolds her, lifting his badge for extra pull, before motioning for Sam to follow him. He takes Sam straight to Steve's room and opens the door for him, stepping inside so that the other blonde can walk in unhindered.

Steve was asleep, looking strange and horrible the way people did when they were lying bandaged up and in the hospital, with tubes and wires coming out of you like you were some sort of sci-fi creature.

Danny hears a curse come out of Sam's mouth, low and deep, and it sends goosebumps down his arms. Sam walks around the chair that was left beside the bed to sit directly on the mattress. Most of his body was hanging off the bed, but it didn't seem to bother the blonde as he tenderly picks up Steve's hand with the IVs in it to cradle it in one of his own. His other hand reaches up to stroke back the front of Steve's hair where it had flattened down frown sweat and sleep. It makes the short crop spike, which must be what Sam wanted, because he pulls his hand away to join the other one holding Steve's hand.

Danny suddenly realized he's still standing in the doorway, staring at a couple as they have a tender moment. He awkwardly clears his throat as he tosses his thumb over his shoulder, "I'll be right outside if you need me. I'm going to, uh," he clears his throat again. "I'm going to make sure the heartless nurses don't try to drag you away."

"Thank you, Detective," Sam says without turning away from his boyfriend. 

"You can call me Danny, if you like," Danny tells him. "We both share the responsibility of watching over that lug, so, yeah."

Sam does turn then to offer the detective a soft smile.

"Thank you for that, Danny," he says, voice still soft and yet so mysteriously rough. "I know Steve can be a handful, but he means the world to me."

"Yeah, well, the lug's got a heart to match his insanity," Danny remarks with a smirk. It makes Sam chuckle, so he calls it a win. He motions to the door again, "Right outside. I'll come back if I'm leaving."

Then Danny is out of the room, his eyes trailing back to his partner as he puts a barrier between them.

Sighing, the detective turns on his heels to find a chair he can drag back to Steve's room. He doubts he'll have much pull if he leaves, but who'd bother a helpless man in his bed being comforted by his boyfriend if there was a police detective guarding the door?

 

"I thought he'd never leave," Steve mumbles before opening his eyes.

"You're the worst partner ever," Sam returns, his shoulders relaxing as the lax hand in his grip turn to squeeze back. "Why didn't you tell me you were going on a dangerous mission, Steve? I might have been able to help."

"I didn't realize what I was walking in to," the brunette confesses. "I thought I was helping a friend," he lets out a tired sigh as he chases away the bad memories that rise up in his head. "Turns out she was working for my greatest enemy."

Sam shuffles up the bed a little more, his left leg turning to give him better balance as he sits mostly off the mattress.

"You are not allowed to leave me alone, Lieutenant Commander," Sam tells him sternly. "You do not get to go on solo, top secret missions, then almost not come back."

"What did Danny tell you?" Steve asks, concerned about how much his partner had said.

"He was appropriately vague, but my job now focuses on reading people, Steve," Sam leans forwards, his fear being overwhelmed by a sudden rush of anger. "The Strategic Response Unit works with people, trying to get into their head, to stop them from making mistakes they can't walk away from. I'm trained to read between the lines within the lines."

"I'm sorry, Sam," Steve says soberly. "I honestly thought I was helping a friend. It wasn't supposed to be any more dangerous than the things we did back when we were deployed."

"You know as well as I do that things aren't always what they appear and that you have to account for everything," his boyfriend scolds.

"In a way, I did," Steve smirks. "I made sure to have a team that had my back. People I can trust beyond a five-letter word."

Sam deflates, the anger ebbing away as his body reminds him of his stressful trip and long airplane ride.

"Hey," Steve shakes their joined hands slightly to get his boyfriend's attention. "I know I don't look as handsome as usual-" Sam huffs a wet laugh. "-but I'm fine. I'm safe. I'm recovering..."

Steve tries to sit up but Sam leans forwards to stop him. The brunette uses his free arm to wrap around his boyfriend and pull him close to his chest, trapping him there.

"I love you, Sam," Steve says, lips a centimeters away. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'll try not to do it again."

"You better do more than try, Steve," Sam returns, then closes the small gap to give his boyfriend a kiss.

\- - -

Hours later, after Danny keeps nodding off and visiting hours are legalized again, he gets up stiffly from his chair to inform the love birds of his planned escape.

He finds Sam curled up beside Steve on the small hospital bed, the chair pulled close to hold his legs like an extension to the bed. Both men are fast asleep, so Danny takes a picture, for blackmail later, before silently stepping back out of the room. He'll text Sam about him leaving when he gets home. That should give the pair at least a few more minutes of peace.

 

\--- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> *I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.*


End file.
